Une panne d'ascenseur
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Myles et Lucy sont coincés dans un ascenseur... Résultat d'un challenge


Titre : Une panne d'ascenseur   
Auteur : DarkAthena 

E-mail : : Myles et Lucy sont coincés dans l'ascenseur

Divers : En fait, c'est plus une missing scène qu'une fic ! Elle se passe dans le dernier épisode de la série ! (Pour l'instant j'espère !)

C'est un peu court, mais c'est mon 1er essai !

**Une panne d'ascenseur**

Myles et Lucy venaient de quitter le bureau, laissant Sue et Jack en tête à tête. Cependant, Lucy ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil sur le couple en franchissant la porte du bureau. Poussant un soupir silencieux face à l'inertie de ses amis, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur, énervée, et appuya fortement sur le bouton d'appel sous le regard surpris de Myles

Eh bien, je peux savoir ce qui te mets de si charmante humeur en cette fin de journée ? demanda-t-il

Myles, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à discuter ce soir, répondit Lucy un peu séchement.

Oh la ! Loin de moi l'idée de t'importuner avec mes questions !

Lucy s'apprétait à lui répondre lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, et Myles s'y précipita, oubliant toute galanterie, un peu vexé. Elle le suivit puis appuya sur le bouton menant au parking, alors que Myles se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cabine, silencieux.

Alors que le silence se faisait un peu pesant, une secousse soudaine les fit perdre l'équilibre quelques secondes, avant que la cabine ne stoppe entre 2 étages.

Allons, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ! s'exclama Myles

Je crois que l'ascenseur vient de tomber en panne, répondit Lucy dans un soupir

Excellente déduction ma chère, je n'avais pas remarqué ! ironisa Myles

Préférant ne pas répondre, Lucy lui lança toutefois un regard meurtrier, avant de s'emparer du téléphone de secours pour constater que celui-ci n'avait pas de tonalité !

Alors là, c'est le bouquet : l'interphone ne fonctionne même pas ! se plaignit Lucy en raccrochant le combiné, exaspérée.

Oh, mais c'est la perspective de rester coincée ici avec moi qui te mets dans cet état ? railla Myles

Oh arrêtes ! C'est vraiment pas le moment Myles ! répondit Lucy. Sors ta belle panoplie d'agent du FBI et aide-moi plutôt à nous sortir de là !

A vos ordres chef ! répondit Myles avec un salut militaire.

Durant plusieurs secondes, ils appellèrent à l'aide en frappant sur la porte de la cabine, mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Résolus à attendre que l'ascenseur soit réparé, ils s'assirent tous deux aux coins opposés de la cabine, dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Au bout de quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, Myles engagea la conversation :

Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu était si énervée en quittant le bureau tout à l'heure ?

Lucy le regarda avant de répondre

C'est juste que ça m'énerve de voir Sue et Jack ne rien faire alors que ma meilleure amie va bientôt partir à New York !

Oh ! Je vois. Et qu'est ce que tu espérais ?

Je sais pas moi, que Jack se remue un petit peu ! Ou que Sue admette ses sentiments ! N'importe quoi qui les fassent avancer ! répondit Lucy en colère

Dis plutôt que tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux et comme ça, Sue resterai ici ! déclara Myles

Oui, bon et alors ? C'est mal de vouloir que je garde ma meilleure amie près de moi ? rétorqua Lucy, vexée que Myles l'ait perçu à jour

Non, non, ne t'énerves pas !

Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! Ou peut être un petit peu alors, dit elle d'une voix génée. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

C'est pas grave, je comprend mieux maintenant. Et j'avoue que ça m'exaspère aussi de les voir faire du sur-place alors qu'ils pourraient être heureux.

Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'es pas si insensible dans le fond Myles, répond Lucy d'un air amusé.

Myles la regarda et voyant qu'elle le charriait, fit un sourire en coin en appuyant la tête sur la paroi. Il avait ses jambes pliées devant lui, et ses avants-bras reposaient sur ses genoux, les mains croisées dans une posture tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. Lucy, quant à elle, avait ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes ramenées vers elle et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle dévisageait Myles d'un regard sérieux

Myles, pourquoi m'as-tu trompé lorsque nous étions ensemble ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Il se redressa, géné, et devant le regard infaillible qu'elle lui lançait, il hésita avant de répondre.

Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en fuyant son regard

Myles, s'il te plait, j'aimerai une réponse honnète, insista Lucy

Hum !

Myles toussota

Comment dire ; je crois que mes sentiments avaient changés, mais que je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer. Alors je me suis laissé prendre au piège facile de la tromperie. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Je vois ! Et que crois-tu que ça m'a fait lorsque j'ai tout découvert grâce à Sue ? J'ai eu très mal Myles ! Peut être plus encore que si tu m'avais dis toi-même la vérité. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu.

Je sais. Je m'en suis aussi beaucoup voulu. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette mon comportement d'alors. Tu sais, je crois qu'une certaine rencontre remontant à cette époque m'a finalement apporté plus que je ne croyais.

Ce qui n'est pas un mal soit-dit en passant ! répondit Lucy en souriant

Myles ne répondit pas mais sourit, confirmant ainsi les propos de Lucy.

En tout cas, je ne sais pas si tu m'as pardonné, mais je suis heureux d'être resté ton ami, dit Myles sur un ton solennel

Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai réussi à te pardonner, répondit Lucy, surprise par la confession de son ami.

Merci.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, un peu génés, mais ravis de s'être ainsi confiés.

Alors que le silence se fit de nouveau dans la cabine, une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir, et l'ascenseur reprit soudain son trajet, les prenant au dépourvus.

FIN


End file.
